Bittersweet Symphony
by vixxbitch
Summary: Songfic One-Shots all in one place about our favorite New England warlocks. Go through their love, their pain, their brotherhood, and the parts of them that make them more human than human. R & R!
1. Save Me

_**Author's Note**__**: So I've been twitching to write another Covenant fic (though I don't have the heart to rewrite **__**Daughters of Salem**__** or continue **__**The Meaning of Beauty**__** or any of my others. Sorry.) and I've also been wanting to work with a heck load of Covenant songfics. So I've decided to combine the two. This entire "story" will be set as one-shot songfics for our Covenant boys. Some will be about the Power, their brotherhood, and mostly about love. Hope you enjoy **__**Bittersweet Symphony**__** and its soon to be many entries. **_

_**

* * *

**___

_**Bittersweet Symphony**_

**Save Me**

"What the hell do you mean you're scared?" I shouted at her. That was my first mistake. I swore to her the moment we started dating almost two years ago that I would _never _yell at her. I'd throw myself in front of a bullet, a freight train, or Freddie-Freakin'-Kruger for her and she knew it. She never took it for granted. So why was I yelling again?

Because I'd told her my biggest secret and my biggest fear had followed: she was terrified of me.

She cringed, closing her eyes and when they opened; her green orbs were filled with tears. "Reid—"

"No, this is _bullshit_! I _swore _to you, Megs, that I would never hurt you but you're dumping me because you're afraid of what I am? I can't control this, Megs! I can't! I've been damned to this since birth and you're acting like I can control it." I grabbed some of my hair and pulled, swearing loudly as I turned away from her.

"Reid, I know…I'm sorry." She whispered in a small voice.

And I knew she was. I knew Megs would give anything to take back the past, to take back the moment when she'd caught me Using at Nicky's with Baby Boy. Then again, that was my own fault but that's beside the point. The point was that she didn't trust me enough to know that I would never Use against her.

I shook my head, gnawing on my bottom lip before I turned to face her. "Babe, you can't do this to me." I whispered.

Great, I went from the badass anger phase and now I was entering the begging, "Baby, don't leave me" phase. Terri-freakin'-rific.

She was looking down at the ground, her eyes squeezed shut and I wanted nothing more than to pull her to me and just…kiss the pain away. Christ, what was I turning into?

"R-Reid…" She breathed my name before she looked up at me, her eyes narrowed in anger that I knew wasn't really there. I'd known Megs since we were kids and she was brilliant at putting on a brave face. "I don't…want you." She growled out through clenched teeth.

The words hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt every last breath leave my body like I'd been hit by a semi. For a second, I really though my legs were going to give out on me.

I'd worked so damn hard to keep it hidden from her, to make sure she never saw me use. But the one time I slipped up, Using in Nicky's during a high-stake game against Abbott was the final blow. I remember hearing her gasp the second the 8-ball had sunk into the corner pocket.

She was standing across from the table, beside Baby Boy, eyes wide in horror. Before I knew what was happening, she was running towards the exit of Nicky's and I threw my cue onto the table, bolting after her.

That was a week ago. In the time since, I'd explained about the Covenant of Silence, the history of the family that I came from. I told her about my dad dying from Addiction, my mom dying from cancer being the thing to set him off. But she still thought I'd lay a hand on her? What the hell had this girl been smoking?

"That's a goddamn lie, Megs. You know that." I growled out. My hands were clenching into fists at my sides and I could feel my arms shaking. From the pale look on her face, I knew my eyes were flashing back and forth between blue and pitch black, which meant that my Power was acting like its own ticking time bomb again.

"No, it's not." She insisted curtly but the tears still welling in her eyes gave her away. I knew that she was practically dying inside. Just like I was. Before I could register what she was doing, she had the ring off I had given her for our 6-month anniversary. The one the dads of the Covenant had given us. She set it gently on my nightstand before grabbing her suitcase and leaving.

Just like that.

**

* * *

****"Come on, Reid. It's been almost two years." Pogue whispered to me one night at Nicky's. "She's gone, man, and you're like a freakin' walking zombie. I don't know how much longer—"**

"Shut the hell up, Pogue!" I growled at him, slamming the bottle of beer I'd been drinking onto the table. Usually I didn't drink but under recent circumstances, you'd understand. "I don't need a freaking Dr. Phil talks from you. I already get the Oprah and Maury out of Baby Boy and Caleb."

He raised his hands up in a surrender sort of gesture even though I was on the verge of snapping his neck with my bare hands.

"Reid, chill." Baby Boy put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

He failed just like always.

I slapped his hand away, crossing my arms and glaring a hole through the jukebox across the room. You're probably thinking how pathetic I am for being this way for two whole years? Well think about this for a sec: imagine the only thing holding you to the damn planet got up and walked out of your life. Forever. And that she took your heart and common sense with her, leaving this mindless zombie in your body.

Then you'd have my situation.

So suck it.

**

* * *

My fingers gripped the neck of the Budweiser bottle in my hand before I took another gulp, downing the rest of the amber liquid. It must've been my 6th bottle because when I threw it down on the floor with the others, I staggered towards the fridge of my apartment to grab another six-pack.**

Tyler had told me that if I didn't stop drinking soon, the alcohol would kill me before the Power even had a chance. Sometimes I think it's better that way.

"Yeah, because Bud doesn't have long legs or pretty eyes that lead you on for two years of your life then leave because they're _scared_." I sneered at my bottle collection on the floor beside my bed. I popped off the lid, chugging down half the bottle before my phone starting ringing.

"Baby Boy, this better be freaking fantastic." I muttered after I hit the call button.

"Look, man, I think you should get down to Nicky's like now. I've got something to show you." Baby Boy spoke urgently, almost like he wanted to get off the phone. So why the hell did he call me?

"Yeah, that'll happen, Simms. Because I'm _totally _capable of driving to Nicky's right now." I replied harshly, taking a swig from the bottle again.

"Dammit, Reid!" Baby Boy cursed before he sighed. I could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger like he did when he was pissed. "Look…just put the beer away for a bit because I've got a surprise for you."

"Gee, thanks, Baby Boy. But my birthday isn't for another few months. Thanks anyways." I stood, guzzling the rest of the beer before I staggered into my living room, leaning against the wall by the window. I could see the ocean across the warehouses and lights of downtown Ipswich, seeing the packed lot of Nicky's from here.

"Reid—Look, forget it. Just make yourself not look so stupid so my surprise can come."

"Baby Boy, if you ordered me a group of strippers-"

"Shut your freakin' mouth, Garwin and just get ready." And he hung up on me.

When did Baby Boy get the balls to hang up on _me_? I decided I'd kick his ass later.

Instead of following Baby Boy's instructions, I tossed the empty bottle in the trash and plopped down on the couch to watch _Family Guy_. I didn't bother changing out of the white wife-beater I'd been wearing since last night or out of the dark blue jeans I'd put on this morning to run and get more Bud.

When the doorbell rang twenty minutes later, I lurched to my feet and walked towards the door. Alcohol doesn't really effect me like it does a regular guy my age because of the Power but that still didn't mean I was ready to go get busted by a breathalyzer that said my blood-alcohol level was quadruple the legal limit.

I didn't bother looking through the peephole before I unlocked the deadbolt and flung the door open.

And for a second I thought I couldn't breathe.

I guess seeing her for the first time since that cold February night two years ago does that to me.

Her orange hair now fell in elegant waves down to her ribcage, framing her pale freckled face that she used to hate but I always told her how hot it really was. Sleek black glasses framed her green eyes, which seemed way more emerald green than I remember. She was still that short 5 foot 3 that barely let the top of her head graze my shoulder.

"Hello, Reid." She nodded curtly, adjusting the tote bag on her shoulder.

Oh, Christ. Her voice had even changed. It was so much huskier than I remember and it didn't even have that bad porn star sound that girls used to try and pull of at Spenser. No, Megan Wiles was legit drop-dead sexy.

"Megs?" I breathed, my eyes probably looking like they were about to pop out of my head and hit the floor.

She nodded, crossing her arms as she bit her lip. No matter how much sexier this girl had gotten, she still had that too-damn-cute habit. "I stopped by Nicky's to see if you were there. Tyler told me that you've…been staying home a lot more so I figured I'd drop by to catch up. If…that's alright with you."

I nodded, opening the door a little wider so she could step in beside me. I shut the door after her and she stepped into the living room, looking around in the almost pitch black light. Stupid me didn't bother with the lights any more. No the TV was good enough.

"It hasn't changed much here," She said softly, looking towards the window. "Same amazing view of the bay and Marblehead Cliffs. God, I've missed this place." She whispers and I almost think she's talking to herself but in the silence that follows, I realize she's waiting for me to respond.

"Where did you go?" I asked quietly, taking slow steps toward the window to stand opposite of her on the other side of the huge window.

"To Ireland to visit the family. I flew back to New York about a year ago, where I opened my own fashion design business. It's a small little place on Broadway but it's still my dream." She smiled softly, nothing like the ones she used to give me. This one, however, was one I'd seen many times. It meant strict business.

"What brings you back to Ipswich? I mean, you've got your dream of becoming a huge fashion designer, like you've wanted to be since we were kids." I replied, stuffing my hands in pockets.

She shrugged, turning to lean back against the window. "I don't know. I just…knew there were some things that needed to be cleaned up before I went on with my life."

_Like you._ I waited for her to say. _So I can forget the blonde Playboy I dated all through high school and get on with my life, marry a movie star or a model. _

"What, like apologize to Kira Snider for sucker punching her in the nose freshmen year? Megs, you broke her nose to hell and back. There will never be an apology needed for that," I said, grinning.

She laughed, her head actually tossing back a little, before she sighed. "No, definitely not that. I will never regret that." She twirled a curl around her index finger, pursing her lips.

"Then what then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I figured the one thing that's haunted me since I boarded that plane to Ipswich. That's where I should start, I guess." She sighed, walking over to sit on the couch across the room, patting the cushion beside her for me.

Once I sat down, she clasped her hands together, still looking out the window at the night sky above Ipswich. That was one of the many things I had loved about Megs. When she thought about something, she really thought about it. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it, almost like she'd rehearsed anything she ever said.

"Reid, when I left it wasn't because I was scared of you. I was scared _for _you," She said softly, looking away from the window to look at me seriously.

I felt my eyebrows furrow on my forehead and she held up a hand, gesturing for me to stay quiet. So I kept my big mouth shut for once.

"After you told me about the Power, yes I scared shitless of you. For about five minutes. After those five minutes, I realized that you were the same Reid Garwin that had been my best friend since I was five. The same Reid Garwin that had kicked Ryan Adams for stealing my Hello Kitty purse in the second grade. The same Reid who had single-handedly kicked Aaron Abbott's ass for asking if I 'wanted a ride on his disco stick.'" She turned to me, those green eyes holding me where I sat. "The same Reid Garwin I fell in love with."

I felt my heart stop again, the same way it did the night she left. Whether the reason was better or worse, I didn't know yet.

"Then you started talking about the whole Chase thing and how Caleb never found his body, I started worrying more and more for you. Some deep pain in my heart knew that he wasn't really dead and that only meant that he was coming for you guys. Then you said that you guys felt someone Using but it wasn't any of you, I knew something was completely and utterly wrong." She closed her eyes, wringing her hands together nervously. "The following nights were hell for me because I started getting nightmares about him, about you. That he would fight you until you were so broken that he could take your Powers without even trying. I knew he was giving me those nightmares and the only thing I could think of to do was run. Away from you, away from Ipswich. I couldn't be a liability to you, Reid. I knew that he'd use me against you, to pull you in to some kind of trap so he could have your Powers. I couldn't let that happen to you."

By the time she finished talking, I was shaking. My hands were clenched into tight fists and I could feel my anger boiling deep inside me, igniting my Power. From the scared look of Meg's eyes, I could tell my own eyes were flashing.

"Reid, I'm sorry I did that to you. P-please don't be mad at me." She said quickly, reaching for one of my shaking hands but pulling her hand back quickly.

"Not. At. You." I manage to snarl out, standing and spinning to land a good punch to the wall.

That bastard had hurt my Megs. I swore to all that was holy that I'd find that bastard and strangle him with my bare hands. He Used on _my _girl. There was no other penalty than death for that.

"Reid," I felt her hands on my shoulders, making me turn around to face her. "Listen to me. I left and the nightmares stopped, that sick feeling stopped. Of course I was terrified that once I left, I didn't know what was happening here with you but I knew it would be better for me to leave than for you to get hurt just because I was too selfish to leave you." She spoke so fast that I could barely understand a word she was saying. I covered her lips with my hand, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Let me get this straight: you left because you were afraid that I couldn't fight off Chase?" I said my face dead serious.

She nodded, her orange curls bouncing.

I looked at her before I burst out laughing. I must've seemed like a lunatic but the fact that she was so terrified of me getting hurt because of Chase was beyond comical.

"Reid, this is _not _funny!" She said, her emerald green eyes blazing.

That only made me laugh harder. 'Course it hurt like hell when she left but the reason was too damn good.

And for my laughing like a psycho, I received a smack to the face from Megs. I gaped at her, wondering when the hell she become such a firecracker. I didn't really care because it was hot as hell but still.

"Ow?" I said, putting a hand over my cheek, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, you are _unbelievable_! I come to Ipswich because I've finally gotten the balls to tell you why I've left and you _laugh _at me? Who the hell do you think you are?" She growled softly, twirling to glare out the window.

I chuckled, walking over to stand beside her. "Megs, I'm not laughing at you. Just the concept of you being afraid of _Chase _hurting _me_. I think you've forgotten that you're talking about Reid Garwin here."

She rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair before crossing her arms tightly over her chest again. "Trust me; I haven't forgotten that little fact. I did fall in love with him, after all."

As soon as she said those words, I could tell by the way she shut her mouth that she hadn't meant to say that.

A slow smirk found its way across my face.

"No, no, no. Don't you dare give me that shit-eating grin, Reid." She said, back up towards the window like a gazelle backing away from a tiger (awesome analogy, huh?).

I took slow steps towards her, until I was standing right in front of her. I braced my hands against the wall on either side of her head, leaning down so that my face was mere inches from hers. "As in 'still in love with?'" I breathed, hearing her breathing accelerate a little. God, that was hot.

Her mouth moved a few times, almost like she couldn't think of what she wanted to say. "N-no!" She finally came up with that brilliant reply that I knew instantly was a lie.

One of my hands slid down the wall to wrap around her back, pulling her flush against my body. The soft gasp she gave was only turning me on so much more. I'd been _dying _for this moment since she walked out the door.

"Baby, I think you're lying." I whispered, her lips only an inch from mine, where I could feel each little pant coming from her hit my lips directly. "I can see it in those pretty little eyes," I tapped her temple once gently, before I slid my hand down to her lips. "I can see it in the way that you're lips are barely trying to come towards mine," Then I slid my hand down her neck, my fingers trailing over collarbone. "Plus, I can hear it in your heartbeat right now."

Her eyelids were getting very heavy, I could see and her eyes had gotten at least three shades darker. When did this happen to my little angel?

"R-Reid." She barely whimpered my name when I lost it.

I smashed my lips to hers, my hand sliding down her side so that I could wrap it around her waist to pull her flush against my body. She let out a little moan against my lips before her own started moving against mine and I quickly won dominance, slipping my tongue between her sweet lips.

My tongue began to caress hers slowly, so I could feel every vibration of every moan she uttered. Eventually, she came to life under my lips, her hands slowly moving up my chest to tangle her fingers in my hair and her tongue to curl around mine.

I pulled away when she had to breathe but that didn't stop me from attacking the skin of her neck with my lips. I had had two years away from this girl and I wasn't about to waste the time with her I had now. I sucked on her jaw, listening to her moan against my ear, which only pushed me further.

"I've missed you. So. Freaking. Much." I paused in between long kisses that turned into little nibbles as I kissed around to the other side of her neck.

She giggled a little against my ear, snaking her arms around my neck. "I love you," She whispered to me, kissing my ear sweetly.

I pulled back long enough to slip the black ring off my left ring finger onto her own left ring finger. "This. Stays. Here." I say in between the kisses that I press against her hand before I trail the kisses up her arm, back to her neck.

She nods, turning my head towards hers so our lips can fuse together again. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm cradling her in my arms and carrying her down the hall towards my room, where we continued our little reunion privately.

**

* * *

**

_Someone save me if you will _

_And take away all these pills._

_And please just save me, if you can_

_From my blasphemy in my wasteland._

**

* * *

__****Author's Note**_**: So how was it? :) I worked for two hours on this puppy and I figured it's a pretty good start for this songfic mania :D I do love Reid Garwin (insert swoon here) as I'm sure most people do :) I based this song off the song **_**Save Me **_**by the amazing Shinedown :) I hope you're ready for more soon :) Bye Bye! :D**_


	2. Bother

_**Hello, hello :D Back for part dos of my songfic extravaganza! (RUNS AROUND SCREAMING!) Like I said before, not all of these will follow the boys' love lives but most of them will since I suck at writing anything else. **_

_**First and foremost, I've needed to thank somebody and by the time I post a story, I go "DAMMIT!" because I've forgotten yet again. **__**Kvsgirl**__**, you are amazing :) You've read all my Covenant stories and have given me so many amazing ideas that I hope please you and other readers :) Sorry that these thanks are way overdue :)**_

_**By the way, this one's a bit of a tear-jerker. I tore up myself just writing. For any Baby Boy lovers, I'm sorry :( Remember, the stories don't always affiliate with one another. I'll make a note here if they do :)**_

* * *

_Title:__ Bother (based on the song by Corey Taylor)_

_Pairing: __Tyler/OC_

_Bittersweet Symphony_

Bother

My body was so numb I felt as if I wasn't even in it. That I was just floating above it aimlessly. But I knew deep down that I was really there, at my brother's funeral, in between his three best friends as we stood beside his casket as it was lowered into the ground. Pogue gripped my hand, Reid's arms were wound around my waist tightly, and Baby Boy held onto my other hand with both of us. They were all trying to hold me up, I knew, since my legs had given out twice already.

Chase had won the battle at Putnam barn, murdering my brother and my father at the same time. Dad had willed Caleb his Powers only to have that wasted when Chase had found something that Caleb didn't have-he had used Sarah (who actually was Chase's girlfriend the whole time) to distract my older brother before delivering the final blow. And I had to watch the whole thing.

I wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment, like in the ground next to my brother. He and I were always supposed to be together, since we were the Danvers twins, sticking together since 1989. But now that was over, no thanks to the oldest of us all.

Chase Collins was the one that was supposed to be dead.

Not my brother.

* * *

The rough bark of the huge tree I leaned against hurt my back but I didn't care. My eyes stayed locked on the headstone my mother had purchased for her only son with his birthday and the same date for the day he died. Each time I realized this fact, I realized that it was my birthday also and that that was my _brother _six feet below that headstone.

The others of the procession had left hours ago but I stayed out in the rain, the limbs of the tree doing little good to stop the rain from hitting me, to not leave my brother's side. It was a promise we'd made to one another and I wasn't about to let that pact go to waste now.

"Baby Girl," A soft voice to my left caused me to jump and I looked up into the sea blue eyes of Tyler. The intensity of his stare was enough to make me shiver in the jacket I wore but I sniffled, giving him a weak smile.

"Hi, Ty." I whispered, my voice cracking from no use.

"The boys sent me after you. Pogue was getting worried and Reid, well…Reid's kinda on his own right now." Ty murmured as he sat down next to me, opening his arm so I could snuggle against his side like I always did when I needed someone.

_Note to self: thank Pogue for sending Tyler later_. I thought to myself before I buried my face in Tyler's chest. He smelled like…Tyler and rain and the scent made me feel a little at peace, more so than I had felt since Caleb's birthday last week.

"Do you want me to get you out of here?" Ty whispered, his hand squeezing my side soothingly.

I nodded numbly before he helped me stand up, a strong arm around my waist. I trudged along beside him as he led me to his big black Hummer, parked on the road about twenty feet away from where I had been sitting. How I hadn't heard the beast pull up, I'll never know. He helped me into the passenger seat before starting out of the cemetery. My eyes stayed locked on the mound of dirt I'd been sitting in front of until I couldn't see it anymore.

Ty reached across the gearshift to take one of my hands and he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles soothingly. I gave him a weak smile before I looked out onto the wet roads of Ipswich just as the rain let up. "Where do you want me to take you, Kitty?" He called me the nickname that only the boys could. Anyone else-even my mother-would get a serious death glare.

I shrugged, wrapping my other arm around myself so I could hold Catherine Adrienne Danvers together. "Just take me away from here," I muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, the Hummer was parked in front of Simms Manor on the outskirts of Ipswich. I'd been to Ty's a thousand times but without my rock, my brother, it wasn't as easy to walk up the huge stairs. Ty kept my arm through his, escorting me into his home silently before helping me take my jacket off and putting it on the coat rack beside the door in the foyer. Our Baby Boy was always the gentlemen and it was one of the many things I'd grown to love about him.

He took my hand gently before leading me up the main stairs into the living room. His mother sat on the huge couch in front of the TV, which was on the local news channel. Her eyes were watery and I suddenly felt sick, wanting to be whisked away from one of my favorite places in the world.

"_Ciao, mamma_." Tyler spoke softly, using the Italian his family usually spoke within their household.

Eileen Simms jumped a little before turning to face her son before her eyes flickered to me. She dabbed at her eyes quickly, obviously trying to hide the tears she was crying for my brother. "Oh, hello, Catherine." She gave me a soft smile before coming over to hug me tightly, kissing my cheek gently. She turned to her son. "_Perche non mi hai ditto che era venuta? (_Why did you tell me she was coming?_)" _

"_Mamma, aveva bisogno di un posto dove andare. _(Mama, she needed somewhere to go.)" Ty replied softly, his deep voice soothing me.

"_Oh…beh puoi portarla in camera. Se so Catherine, lei ha bisogno di qualcuno e quel qualcuno sei tu, Tyler. _(Oh…well you can take her to your room. If I know Catherine, she'll need someone and that someone is you, Tyler.)" Mrs. Simms laid a hand on her son's arm before disappearing down the hall.

Ty sighed before looking down at me. "Wanna go to my room?"

I nodded, following him up another flight of stairs to the floor where the bedrooms where. I'd walked this hall many times with my four boys by my side but the hall felt so gray without my brothers there with me, specifically one.

Tyler opened the door to his room, stepping aside to let me in before following me inside, closing the door behind him. I went over to his bed, sitting down as I kicked off my shoes before I wrapped my arms around my legs. Ty took off his jacket and came over beside me, undoing his tie before he sat down beside me.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly, his arms wrapping around my waist, holding me against his chest as he sat behind me.

I shook my head, already feeling the tears well up in my eyes again. I didn't want to cry now, not with Tyler with me. He always made me feel better and I wasn't about to let the semi-peace I was feeling leave me now.

He kissed the top of my head gently, holding me to him in a way that any of the boys did when something went wrong. They were _my _peacekeepers, my Tylenol. They were my boys, as they always would be.

* * *

I woke to hear a steady heartbeat underneath my ear and the past days' memories came flooding back at me. I'd fallen asleep at Tyler's, who was the owner of the heartbeat and the arms wrapped around me. A soft smile met my lips when I looked at my sleeping best friend, who looked adorable while doing so. I might've been his best friend but I was only human and Tyler Simms' good looks never failed to catch me off guard. I was glad that those blue eyes were currently closed in the darkness because I was sure they would've driven me completely out of my mind. From all the times the boys and I had goofed around at night, I knew that they literally _glowed _and that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue out there. Even now, on the worst day of my life, they'd made me feel some sort of peace.

That aching feeling caused my heart's already broken pieces to bleed. For the past few years, or maybe my whole life, I'd looked at Tyler as my very best friend. But now, or in the moments when it was just the two of us, I'd wanted more than that simple friendship. Sure, I was almost 8 months older than him but he'd always protected me like it was the other way around. As much as I hated to admit it, I was in love with Tyler Daniel Simms.

I slid out of his arms as silently and easily as I could, so I didn't wake him up before I headed to the small bathroom in his room. On the way, I grabbed the pair of denim shorts I'd always kept in his closet for those summer days when the boys and I went swimming in the pond in the woods behind Simms manor. Plus, I grabbed Ty's Spenser swimming hoodie. I knew it would comfort me now more than ever because it smelled just like Ty-woodsy, chlorine, and just Tyler.

The hot water burned at first but it replaced the real pain I was feeling so I dealt with it and eventually got used to it. I showered, taking my time to shave and whatnot, just stalling to get back to Ty, who was probably still asleep. Suckish as it sounded, after my not-so-Baby-Girlish thoughts about him, I wanted to be alone then more than ever.

After hearing all my friends gush about Tyler, or flirt with him, I decided to give up even trying to date him. I was almost positive that Ty thought me of nothing more than a sister so what was the point of pursuing him? He'd dated a lot of my friends through the years and each relationship was like yet another stab in my heart. But I couldn't hate him for it. He'd noticed my awkward silences many times and was always the first to ask what was wrong with me. I'd always lie and say "Oh, I'm just tired" or bullcrap like that but he'd always believe me because…well, he was Tyler.

After spending probably thirty minutes in the shower, I got out and got dressed in the spacious bathroom. I took the time to run a comb through my waist-length black hair before blow drying it so that it fell in its natural waves around me. I sighed, looking into the mirror at my red eyes and some part of my mind made me think I was seeing Caleb looking back at me, our eyes literally mirroring each other like they had in real life. I jumped, back slowly away from the mirror until I was leaning against the far wall, off to the side so I couldn't see myself in the mirror. My brain was probably permanently screwed up now from the past week's events and it'd never be the same again.

I turned off the lights, leaving my still-damp clothes on the floor by the hamper in the bathroom, before silently heading back into the Ty's room. The clock on his DVD player told me that it was almost 4 in the morning and I sighed, going over to sit on his futon because I knew sleep was literally impossible for me now.

I wrapped my arms around my legs again, resting my chin on my knees as I looked at the floor beside the futon. I figured I'd let Ty sleep while he could, consider he was taking the loss in his own personal way. Who knows, maybe while I had fallen asleep before him, he'd released a few tears of his own? Ty was strong, as were all my brothers, but there was only so much pain they could take before cracking. Beside my brother, Ty was my other rock. They were the ones I'd run to in my times of need but now with one of them gone, poor Ty was going to have to carry my weight as well as his own.

"Kitty?" A husky voice caused my eyes to shoot up towards the bed where those blue orbs-sure enough-were glowing back at me. "What're you doing up?" He rolled over, his hair disheveled from its usual spikes from sleep, so he could face me.

I shrugged, looking back down at the floor. "Couldn't sleep. Got a shower. Hope you don't mind." My sentences were short and choppy, probably because I was afraid of cracking at any moment or because I didn't feel like venting anymore.

Ty sat up, running a hand through his hair. "No, Kitty, you know I don't mind." He said, then yawned before he stood, walking over towards me. He sat on the futon by my feet, his one hand reaching up to twine itself within mine and I gave him a soft smile.

"I was just thinking in the shower how you guys are the only ones who can call me that," I said softly, resting my cheek on my knee.

A soft smirk graced his lips. "Thinking about me in the shower, huh?"

The statement was so…un-Tyler and hearing it come from that deep voice made my stomach clench gently. "Umm…okay, _Reid_. Tell me when Ty gets back." I said, blushing madly in the darkness.

He chuckled once, using his free hand to run it through that already perfect hair. "Sorry,"

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes before _Sound of Madness _by Shinedown began blaring in the room. He sighed, getting up to grab his phone off his nightstand.

"Yeah, Reid? Why are you calling me at 4 in the morning?" Ty asked a hint of a smirk on his lips. "…Yeah, she's with me. I picked her up from the cemetery last night and she's been with me ever since." I watched as his brow furrowed on his forehead. "No, she's doing alright, I guess. Same as we all are." Pause. "Yeah, I'll call you and Pogue tomorrow morning and maybe the four of us could get together." Another pause. "…You know what I mean by 'four of us'. You, Pogue, me, and Kitty." He sighed. "Yeah, I'll have to go used to it, too. Look, I'll give you a call later, when it's actually light outside." He chuckled sadly. "Alright, I'll tell her. Bye, man." He took the iPhone away from his ear, setting it down on the night stand again. "Reid sends his love,"

I nodded, feeling numb from the "four of us" thing. Usually when one of the boys said that, it referred to the four of _them_. Now it included me.

Ty came back over, sitting down beside me, his arm going around my waist as I tucked my feet underneath me. I leaned against his side, inhaling his Ty smell and it gave me a peace of mind. I snuggled in his hoodie, snuggling against him and I felt alright again. Or at least a little.

"Hey, where'd you find my hoodie?" He asked, his breath tickling my ear as he whispered.

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks heat up again. "Just on the floor. I didn't have a clean shirt here so…" I trailed off, looking up into his eyes and I almost choked on how dark they'd gotten. "What?" I asked softly, wondering if there was something on my face.

"Uh…nothing. Just…you look…really good in it." He said, biting on his bottom lip as he looked away.

Okay, now _that _was too cute. Was he trying to kill me?

"Ty,"

"Kitty,"

We spoke at the same time and I blushed, nodding at him to go on first.

"Uh…well, I-I don't really know how to say this without it sounding awkward. Hell, you'll probably hate me after I say it but I really…" He trailed off, glancing over me, his eyes darkening again as well as the blush on my cheeks. "_Really _have to say it before it kills me."

I felt my eyebrows squash together on my forehead. "What is it, Ty?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before lacing his hands together underneath his chin. "I…like you. A lot." He finally murmured, glancing over at me with those eyes and my heart completely stopped.

The look on my face must've been _so _misleading because he jumped to his feet, pacing in front of me. "You must think I'm the biggest pervert in the world! On the worst day of your life, you spend the night here and, stupid me, I tell you how I feel after you've slept with me! N-not literally, I mean, but you know—"

"Ty."

"God, you must think I'm like…Reid or something. God, I'm an ass."

"Ty."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. It's just been getting so hard because you've gotten so _damn _beautiful over the years and now I'm just, like, losing my mind because all I can think about is you and Reid's been buggin' me about it forever and—"

"Tyler!" I jumped to my feet, standing in front of him, holding his face in my hands so our eyes were locked. I randomly realized how close our faces were and I momentarily lost my train of thought. As if to steady himself when I stopped him, his hands had ended up on my hips and I gulped the urge to stutter over my words.

"Out of every single guy I know, 'pervert' will never come to mind when you're mentioned. You're the sweetest, most caring guy I've ever met and I honestly have no idea what I'd do if you weren't around." I said shyly, biting on my lower lip, ducking my eyes. "And no, I don't think you're Reid or an ass. You're far from both."

I don't know why but I chose that exact moment to look back up at his eyes. And when I did, my heart literally stopped.

His eyes were so dark, they were almost as blue as that crayon you got from the Crayola pack in kindergarten. His chest heaved under my hands, which had slid from his face down to his chest on their own accord and I bit my lip shyly.

"Ty—" I had barely breathed before something completely impossible happened.

Ty's lips slammed into mine and I moaned instantly, the contact almost too surreal that I couldn't believe it was happening. With everything that had gone on recently, I used to want to wake up from this nightmare. But now I wanted to relish in the turn it had taken.

His hands had wrapped around my back, pulling me flush against his body. Sure, I'd seen the boys during swim meets and I knew they were all ridiculously buff but Ty was…like being pressed against a rock wall. A rock wall with soft hands, equally soft lips, and killer blue eyes.

Ty's mouth moved over mine roughly but in a way that I could tell he was holding back, like he didn't want to hurt me. I was close to say "Screw it; bruise me if you have to." But I kept my mouth shut.

My arms had ended up around his broad shoulders, using it as leverage to get as close to him as I could. He seemed to get my hinting because my back was suddenly pressed against the wall beside his bed, his hands gripping my hips. I was pressed completely against him, my stomach pressed against the rock hard abs on his own stomach and I moaned at the feeling.

After several more minutes, his lips slowed down, giving me gentle little kisses so we could breathe in between. If it wasn't for the wall and Ty, I would've collapsed from light-headedness. He broke his lips from mine, his forehead pressed against my own, and his eyes slowly opening to lock with mine.

"Baby…" He murmured and I was waiting for the "Girl" part but it never came. It came to me that he'd just called me _baby. Tyler Simms just called me "baby"_.

Oh my God.

"Ty," I whispered back, my voice coming out _way _lower than usual and his eyes flashed darkly.

"I've been in love with you since I was a kid, Kitty." He whispered, moaning as he dipped his head to kiss along my jaw. "Every guy I saw you with was like another bullet I took." He nipped at my jaw, right below my ear and I felt my breathing get severally ragged. I whimpered a little when he kissed down my neck, stopping where his hoodie covered my skin and sucked at my pulse point.

"Ty," I whimpered, biting my lip so hard I was sure it was bleeding.

His body pressed hard against me and I literally could not breathe but I didn't protest. "Kitty, I'm in love with you." He whispered in my ear, his husky voice making my knees get weaker. "_Veramente innamorato di te. (_Really in love with you._)" _He trailed wet kisses up to my quivering lips, his eyes opening to look at mine.

"Ty, I love you." I whispered, it coming out all breathy and I was afraid he hadn't heard me from the way he looked at me. But the deep growl that he released let me know he had.

He picked me up, my legs going around his waist before he pinned me under on his bed. The feeling of being that close to him was enough to make my heart beat erratically and I swore (for the thousandth time) that I couldn't breathe.

"I want you," Ty whispered, his eyes dark and glowing, capturing all of my attention until I registered what he'd said.

My body felt like it'd been dumped into ice water but it felt amazing at the same time. My stomach was clenching so hard that it made me want to cringe in pain but I didn't. "Ty…I-I…want you, too." I murmured, cradling his face in my hands.

"You're sure? Absolutely? Because I want you to know that I'd never take advantage of you, especially with what's going on—" Ty began to do that cute ramble he did but my lips cut him off.

I pulled away after a few seconds. "Ty, I'm so sure. I love you," I whispered.

He gave me that adorable smile that was too sexy at the same time before he slid the black ring each Son wore off his finger, taking my left one in his hand. He slid the ring onto my finger, taking my hand to his lips before they brushed over my hand gently. "You're my girl now, Catherine Adrienne Danvers. And I have every intention of keeping it that way."

A blush crossed my cheeks and I nodded, leaning up to kiss him once. "I want it to stay that way, Ty." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He gave me an adorable smile before leaning down to kiss my neck, his hands helping me get the sweatshirt off and I was glad I'd put a tank top on underneath it.

Ty locked our lips together and for the first time since I lost my brother, I was happy.

* * *

_Wish I was too dead to cry,_  
_the self-affliction fades,_  
_stones to throw at my creator,_  
_Masochist to which I cater_

* * *

_**Author's Note**__**: Awww :) Sad story has a happy ending :) When I started writing this, I was debating on whether Reid or Tyler should get Catherine but I decided on our blue-eyed Baby Boy since Reid's already had his moment :) Pogue and Caleb will have theirs, too, I promise. I hated having to kill Caleb in this but I wanted it to have a numbing factor before pounding on the fluff. I'm not good at writing lemons, since I'm barely 15, so I'll just let you guys use your imaginations for Ty and Kitty :)**_

_**Read & Review and next one will be up as soon as I can get it up :)**_


	3. Live For Today

_**Author's Note:**__** Alrighty, time for yet another Covenant one-shot for **_**Bittersweet Symphony**_**! YAAY! **_

_**I just want you guys to know that I'm definitely taking requests for these so if you have any ideas or songs, please PM me and I'll do my best :) I might not get to them all at once, cuz I'm feeling REALLY writer-y right now but I'ma trying :)**_

_**Oh and another thing I've been meaning to say: I don't put the "F" word in my stories so when I use "freaking" or "fricking", it's usually my censoring ways when the boys use that language so just think "F WORD!" at those parts :)**_

_**By the way, longest one-shot I've written in a while *wipes forehead* So I think it kicks a lotta ass. **_

* * *

_Title__: Live For Today (by 3 Doors Down)_

_Pairing:__ Caleb/OC_

_Bittersweet Symphony_

Live For Today

My pen tapped absentmindedly on my notebook as I sat in American Lit, bored out of my mind when it was only first period. Mr. Leonard was droning on and on about American contemporary authors that should've gotten more recognition before they all faced their timely deaths so it was the usual thing we heard on Wednesdays.

A dark hand reached into my line of sight, grabbing my hand and stopping the tapping of my pen. "Okay, that gets only a little old after about an hour." The owner of the hand spoke in his deep voice and I didn't have to look to see the smile on his face.

I rolled my green eyes, looking to my right to see my best friend (surely enough) grinning at me. Caleb Danvers released my hand, shaking his head before looking back up at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Sorry but I was about to gnaw your arm off if you kept that up," He said, chuckling.

Most girls would be swooning right about now and sometimes I found myself not believing that I was really best friends with the eldest Son of Ipswich. The Sons were easily the four most gorgeous guys in all of Spenser and they really did own the place. Their families were some of the first settlers during the Salem Witch Trials so they go way back here in our little old town. All four of them were equally handsome but they each had their own way of showing it. Baby Boy Tyler Simms still had that cute baby face but his eyes could flash at any second, showing you that there wasn't a whole lot of innocence built up in him. Reid Garwin was your typical bad boy, player, and scammer. Since I'd grown up with all the boys, I know that Garwin was just a big softie when you got to know him…or know that his first kiss was with Tyler's twin sister. I'll never let him live that one down. Then there's Pogue Parry, biker boy extraordinaire. His brothers came first, then his bike, followed by whatever girl he was with. Pogue was alright in my eyes but he was for sure the strong silent type.

Then there's my best friend, Caleb. He's the leader, the oldest, and probably the most handsome of them all if you ask me. Sure I had a huge crush on him but I knew that if that got out, our friendship of almost 16 years would never be the same. Our mothers were close and we were born around the same time but my memory only went back to when I was two with him. So that's why I counted only 16 years.

Of course, there was the thing about the Power.

I was the only person outside of the families to know about it but the boys had to tell me sooner or later, since I spent so much time with them. The Power was some sort of magic that went through the generations in each of the four families, going to the eldest Son. Well, I guessed that all the families only had boys because all of them were the only boys in the households. I'd found out from Caleb that the Power drained you once you Ascended when you were 18, taking your life in turn for you Using. It had already taken Mr. Garwin and was really close to taking Caleb's dad so it scared me. But the boys all assured me that they weren't going to Use like their fathers did. Evelyn, Caleb's mom, swore up and down that Mr. Danvers had promised the same thing.

"Gnawing my arm off. Hmm, Danvers, is that some sort of mating ritual?" I asked, biting on my pen cap as I looked at what Mr. Leonard was writing on his chalkboard.

He chuckled that low laugh again and my heart squeezed gently. "Maybe in Reid's world but a typical 'Will you go out with me?' works for me, too."

I shook my head, laughing.

"Miss Poynter, is there something you and Mr. Danvers would like to share with the class?" Somehow, Mr. Leonard had diverted the entire class's attention to Caleb and me.

I blushed a deep red, ducking my head. "No, sir."

He gave me a curt nod, turning to face the blackboard again before Caleb released the silent laugh he'd been stifling.

"Watch yourself, Danvers. I'll bite you." I growled to him under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest in embarrassment.

"I'll be waiting for that, then." He said, his joking tone still sending shivers of hope down my spine.

* * *

"So any news on you and Caleb yet?" Kate Tunney asked me as she sifted through her closet that night, gnawing on her bottom lip as she tried to find an outfit for the typical party at the Dells.

I sighed, blowing on my newly painted nails so they could dry faster. "No," I replied, twisting the cap of the polish.

Kate groaned, crossing her arms at me. "You know, as your roommate and very best friend in the whole world, I expected you and him to get married and pop out a few puppies before we all watched you two ride off into the sunset in his Stang." She laughed at my expression, which I'm sure resembled something like a deer in headlights, before continuing. "Anyways, you guys have known each other _forever_! It's about time you two got together."

I pursed my lips, standing to go to my own closet so I could look through options for the party tonight. Of course I wanted to wear something to impress Caleb but I felt so lame for thinking that. He'd been the one who let me wear one of his old New England Patriot shirts when Reid had "accidently" pushed me into the pool over the summer. He'd seen me at my worst (and best, hopefully) so why was I all of a sudden worrying about trying to impress him?

"I don't know, Kate. I mean, have you seen that new girl that's rooming with Kira? Blonde and all pretty. I heard Kira and her talking in the bathroom today about Caleb and the other boys and Sarah said she was all interested in meeting him tonight or whatever." I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. "By the way, that girl talks just like Snider, too. Last thing I need for my junior year is another Kira Snider."

Kate shook her head, smiling. "You've got it so bad for Caleb Danvers, M. You just need to tell the boy how you feel before this Sarah girl snatches him up with her fangs." She gave me an evil smile.

I groaned. "Oh, God. I know that look."

"Then you know that I'm about to completely make you over so that even Baby Boy Simms can't resist you." She headed towards my closet, digging in before I had any time to protest.

An hour later I sat in the passenger seat of Kate's Fiat, my arms crossed tightly over my chest. "I _cannot _believe you got me into this. How did I even get these?"

Kate shrugged. "Maybe your aunt was trying to get you to get Danvers, too. I guess everyone _but _Caleb notices that you're madly in love with him." She gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at my reflection in the side-view mirror and had to actually think if that was me looking back.

My light brown hair fell down my back in curls, my side bangs crossing over my forehead in a cute, wispy look. My eyes were done up with bronze eye make-up that made my green eyes literally pop against my tan skin. Kate had found a cream colored halter tank top that had tie-stings that tied behind my neck, revealing my upper back and shoulders, as well as the pixie tattoo I had gotten over the summer after losing a bet with Garwin. She'd found my holey skinny jeans and given me her pair of strappy-tie heels, once that I could walk in and not break my neck. I looked…good, actually and my stomach got butterflies when I thought about Caleb seeing me like this.

Kate parked the Fiat in a clearing in the woods, right beside Tyler's Hummer, which was empty. The boys must've been off at the party already. Kate and I walked through the woods, other students filing onto the beach as well, where crappy techno music was thumping through speakers set up on the hill. Bon fires were placed randomly around the beach, where students from Spenser were dancing and talking like always.

Kate led me towards a bon fire that didn't have too many people around it and we looked around.

"Oh, look. There's Abbott and Sniders 1 and 2." Kate said, pointing into the direction where they stood on the hill, a dark grin on her face. "God, look at what she's wearing. Can you say skank?" Her brown eyes narrowed at the blonde girl flirting with Aaron. She blonde, almost white hair and pale skin. I could see so much of it, from the midriff-baring shirt she wore, plus the khaki miniskirt. She looked like some trashy teen runaway and I felt my own defenses get high when I thought about her pouncing on Caleb.

"They're here." Kate said distantly, her hand on my arm as she looked behind me.

I turned to look where she was, my breath catching in my throat as it always did when I saw the four of them walking up in their usual swagger.

"Hey, Kate. Hi, MK." Caleb said to me, a grin on his face as he called me the nickname only the Sons could.

"Hi!" Kate launched herself at Pogue and we all stood there awkwardly as we watched them kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Caleb and froze up when I saw he was looking at me too. I ducked my head blushing as Reid grabbed me by my waist, pulling me in between him and Caleb, and slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"So, my dear Makayla, are you ready to help oldest brother here get laid? I'm sure you're a willing volunteer." Reid said, raising an eyebrow at Caleb.

I couldn't breathe. I was going to murder Reid and there'd only be _three _Sons left to go around. I was going to murder Reid Alexander Garwin on this beach and end up in an insane asylum for the rest of my life and—

"Why don't you leave her alone, Reid?" Caleb grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the blonde Son of Ipswich. He released my wrist, giving me a soft smile, before turning to glare at Reid.

Reid held up his hands in a surrendering motion. "Sorry, sorry. Just figured I'd help you two get together since we're all so damn tired of watching you guys look at each other like innocent schoolgirls, then hearing Caleb go on and on about how much he likes you. It's a bit too Taylor Swift-ish for me." He sent Caleb a dark grin before winking at me.

I gawked at him, hearing Kate released a laugh with Pogue as Baby Boy watched the onslaught that was sure to begin. I was this close to tackling Garwin but a nasally voice stopped me.

"Oh, is the peace broken in Sons of Ipswich Land? Gosh, that's a bit unfortunate, isn't it Makayla?" Kira Snider stood behind me, smirking like the b-with an itch that she was.

"Oh, damn. Way to ruin the 'Good Looking People Only Area', Snider." Reid shook his head, propping an arm up on Caleb's broad shoulder.

Kira rolled her eyes before looking up at the boy I stood beside. "So, Caleb, I just wanted to introduce you to my new roommate, Sarah." She gestured to the blonde girl by her side, who smiled something that I assumed was supposed to be a _Come hither _smile. I cocked an eyebrow at this girl before I rolled my eyes, glancing over at Baby Boy, who was stifling a laugh at my expression.

Caleb, always the gentlemen, nodded. "Caleb Danvers," He shook her hand but I noticed his voice had a tightness to it that let me know he wasn't anywhere near interested in this new girl.

_Yes! _The dumb voice in my head cried out.

"Sarah," She said with a wink and Kate groaned, earning a glare from both Kira and Sarah.

"Aw, gee, Kate. I didn't see you behind your hunk of a boyfriend." Kira smirked at my best friend, propping a hand on her hip.

Kate stepped forward, her temper already fuming and Pogue and I grabbed both of her arms. "You know what, bitch?"

"Kate, not now." I said, glaring at Kira. "She's not worth it."

"Says the girl who has never had a boyfriend. At least I can get one of those," Kira started with me and I glared at her, knowing she had hit a nerve.

"Yeah, because Abbott's a real prize." Ty said, smirking as he put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Sure enough, Aaron chose that moment to make his entrance, Bordy and Andrew right behind him. "Pickin' a fight with my girl, Simms? When did you grow a set?"

Tyler started for him but Reid and I held him back.

Aaron stepped up to Caleb, a smirk on his face. "I think your girls owe Kira and Sarah an apology."

Caleb raised an eyebrow before rubbing his mouth with his hand once, the thing he did when he was aggravated. "Actually, I think Kira and Sarah owe _our _girls an apology."

Aaron acted like he was about to laugh before he shoved Caleb into me, causing Caleb's eyes to flash like they did when he got angry. I prayed that he wasn't about to Use so I grabbed for his hand, shaking my head when he met my eyes.

But our lovely Reid already started for Bordy when a body stopped him, getting in the way of our blonde Son. "Whoa, whoa." The boy's presence gave me cold chills, the smile on his face making me take a half-step behind Caleb.

The new boy turned to look at Kira. "You were being kinda bitchy. Or really bitchy."

I barely had time to glance up at Reid before I saw his eyes flash black. Then Bordy started puking all over Aaron's back.

"Ew! Bordy, you idiot!" Kira cried, jumping away like it was the plague.

"Oh, God." I groaned, looking away from it and burying my face in Caleb's arm. He squeezed my hand once, chuckling before the DJ came over the mic.

"Guys, Dylan just called and said he saw three cop cars comin' down Old Dell Road." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Chaos erupted and all of us-the Sons, Kate, me, and the new guy-took off towards the woods were the cars were parked. I walked in between Caleb and the new guy, hoping to get to the Fiat as soon as we could. I didn't need "underage drinking" on my clean record.

"Hey, nice going back there." Caleb said to the new guy, reaching around me to shake his hand. "Caleb Danvers,"

"Chase Collins. Yeah that guy and I were about to go at it." Chase said, smirking. "His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though?" Reid said from behind me, clapping Baby Boy on the shoulder.

"Makayla, do you need a lift?" Caleb asked, looking down at me.

I shook my head, smiling. "No, Kate drove me out here."

"I could use a ride," Chase said sheepishly, looking at Kate.

"No problem," She said smiling. I hugged the boys, kissing each of their cheeks before jogging to the passenger side of Kate's car. I waved goodbye to Caleb as Kate zoomed away from the clearing with Chase in the backseat.

"So when do you start?" Kate asked as she drove towards Spenser.

"Uh, Monday's gonna be my first day. Provost Higgins suggested I come out here tonight to get to know some of the students around here. He actually mentioned you guys by name," He said, smiling flirtatiously at Kate then at me.

Kate giggled, looking over at me. "Now why would Provost Higgins mention _me_? I'm pretty sure he hates my guts ever since I sucker punched Kira our freshmen year."

Chase chuckled, looking towards me. "So what's your name again?"

"Uh, Makayla Poynter." I reached behind me to shake his hand.

He nodded, bringing my hand to his lips before giving my knuckles a soft kiss. Kate looked at me, a look that promised she'd be gushing about that until I was dead.

Kate pulled into Spenser, locking up her car before the three of us walked inside toward the dorms.

"We must be the last ones in," Chase commented, stuffing his hands in his pockets as we walked down the hall towards the dorm I shared with Kate. We stopped in front of our door and I started digging in my pockets for our room key when I saw Chase reach out and grab something off my shoulder.

I jumped back when I saw he was dangling a spider between his fingers before he dropped it to the ground, squishing it under his sneaker.

"Oh, my God!" Kate cried, covering her mouth like she'd been the one with an effing spider crawling on her shoulder. "Those things are everywhere!"

I smiled a little. "Thanks,"

Chase shrugged, smiling. "No problem,"

"I guess chivalry isn't dead because it just transferred in." Kate said, looking up at Chase.

Chase winked at her before turning down the hall to go to his room, leaving Kate and I alone before I unlocked our door.

"He's hot, huh?" Kate asked me, giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "You cheat on Pogue, I'll kill you."

* * *

That following Thursday, I went through the usual schedule that was school before heading toward my dorm with Kate so we could get changed. The boys had a swim meet right after so we wanted to get there as soon as possible so we could speak to them before the meet started. I changed into my jeans and Spenser swimming hoodie-the one I loaned from Caleb forever ago-and dashed out into the hall, running with Kate towards the pool.

We found our boys standing together, wearing their…swim gear (if you wanted to call it a Speedo) on the other side of the pool. I tried to stop the thudding of my heart when I saw Caleb's chiseled shoulders and chest as we walked up to them.

"Hi, girls." He smiled to us before hugging me, kissing my cheek like always but feeling his bare skin against my arm was enough to make me blush deep crimson.

"See, this is a perfect moment to execute my point for saying what I did about you two at the Dells Friday night." Reid smirked, bumping fists with Tyler.

I glared at him, smacking him upside the head before crossing my arms over my chest. Caleb looked down at me, shaking his head. "Sorry about these two losers. This, Reid, is a damn good example on why Pogue and I are the oldest."

Chase chose that moment to walk up and I felt that chill go through me again when he smiled at me and Kate before looking towards the boys. "You ready for this, Caleb?" He looked at him, grinning.

Caleb smiled, nodding as he slapped hands with Chase. "You're on. Heard you swam freestyle at Hastings."

Chase shrugged, grinning like he was proud of himself. "The best."

"You're in for it, then." Pogue said, grinning. "That's Caleb's swing."

The two looked at each other and Chase shrugged again, like he wasn't a bit worried about Caleb possibly beating him in today's race.

The coach blew the whistle and Caleb turned to me, leaning down to hug me. "Good luck kiss?" He asked, grinning down at me.

I blushed some, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek once. "Go get 'em, Cale." I said, hugging him once more before following Kate over to the student section of the bleachers to watch.

Caleb and Chase stepped up to the pool, pulling their caps on then their goggles over their eyes. I gnawed on my bottom lip as I watched, my foot tapping the ground erratically.

The ref held the gun up as the boys lowered down into their beginning positions before the gun went off and the boys were in the pool.

Caleb, as usual, bounded in front and I jumped to my feet, cheering. "Go Caleb!" I cried at the top of my lungs with the other students, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

They bounded off the other wall, already neck and neck with one another before Chase barely pulled ahead of Caleb. Their heads broke the surface so they could suck in a breath, their eyes meeting and from where I was standing, a look of shock crossed Caleb's face. Before I could register what was happening, Caleb's head slammed into the pool wall and I was already off, running to where Pogue and Reid were pulling him out of the water.

"Caleb!" I cried, kneeling down in between Ty and Reid, grabbing one of his freezing hands. "Cale!"

Chase walked up then, tearing his cap off as he knelt down by Caleb's head. "Is he alright?"

"Does he look alright to you?" I snapped, glaring at the boy that had distracted him so his head would hit the wall.

Chase raised an eyebrow at me, looking at Pogue for an answer.

"Uh…she's really close to Caleb," Pogue answered simply, looking at me with a look that clearly said: Cool it.

I looked down at Caleb's face just as his eyes fluttered open and his hand squeezed mine. I breathed a sigh of relief, pressing my forehead against his hand, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Whoa, Caleb. You gave us all a scare there." Chase said a joking tone in his voice. Like Caleb hadn't just been knocked out cold.

"Yeah, you're lucky Chase was there to help pull you out." Pogue said, grinning.

Reid snorted. "He also whipped your ass."

* * *

Later that night, I sat curled up in my room alone. Kate and Pogue had gone out together, leaving me at the dorms alone with my thoughts.

I kept thinking about how scared I'd been when they pulled an unconscious Caleb from the pool today. It felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest and stomped on. Once Caleb had gotten to his feet, he pulled me to him in a bear hug that literally took my breath away and left my face cherry red. Almost like he was scared something had happened to _me. _

A soft knock at my door caused me to jump out of my skin and I jumped up to open it.

Caleb stood there, looking down at his feet before his eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Cale?" I whispered softly, motioning for him to come in. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, rubbing his face like he did when he was stressed before sitting on my bed. "You seen Pogue?" He asked. His voice sounded funny, almost hoarse but I shook my head, sitting beside him.

"Why, what happened?"

He sighed again, putting his head in his hands. He opened his mouth to reply but another knock on my door caused me to jump. I stood again, walking over as I said "Maybe this is him and Kate."

I opened the door and came face-to-face with…Caleb. I gasped, jumping back as I looked back and forth between the two just as they locked eyes. The one sitting on my bed slowly grinned and his appearance morphed, leaving Chase Collins sitting on my bed.

He twitched his hand at me and before I could do anything, my body was thrown on Kate's bed, invisible ropes holding me down. The real Caleb-my Caleb-took a step towards me but Chase helped up a hand, his eyes black as night.

Oh God.

"Close the door," He said to Caleb, nodding at the door, which was wide open.

Caleb closed it silently, stepping into the room, glancing at me with worried eyes.

Chase stood, walking over to where I laid, squirming under the ropes. "See, I knew I could use her to get to you, Caleb. Today I actually thought about her slipping and…falling into the pool just to get a rise out of you. But when you saw me Use to get ahead of you, well…there was the perfect chance to show you who I was." He said beside me, his arm going around my head so his hand could rest on my shoulder.

Caleb glared at him, his dark eyes flashing in between Chase then me.

"I know how you really feel about our lovely Makayla here, Caleb. Your feeling of love practically ebbed off of you the moment I set foot in Ipswich." Chase laughed coldly, his voice sending goosebumps all over my body. "Now I have your weakness, _brother_. Yeah, I know you know that I'm from the fifth family. Took you and your boys long enough to figure it out, though. I was getting really bored,"

"Don't involve her in this, Chase. This is between me and you." Caleb said calmly, his teeth clenched.

Chase shook his head, shaking a finger at Caleb. "No, my dear brother. She's involved just as much as your little brothers…Kate…_your mom_!" Chase stormed to his feet, slinging his hand out to knock the lamp off our nightstand. "I know everything you _breathe _for and I can easily take it away from you, Caleb!"

Caleb closed his eyes before opening them to look at me. I met his eyes, knowing mine were wide with fear but there was nothing he could do. I'd gathered so much information in the past two minutes that my heart was beating as much as it had during Caleb's accident earlier that day. Chase…was one of the Sons…Somehow his blood intertwined with the Power and now he was after my boys.

"Wouldn't it be a pity, though, if anything happen to the girl you're in love with." Chase said, his hand coming down to stroke my forehead. "I know you'd give up everything for me to just keep her breathing." If I hadn't been being held down by a madman, I'm sure I would've been blushing a ton at that moment.

"Please, Chase. Don't bring her into this." Caleb said softly, his eyes pleading.

Chase shook his head, chuckling darkly before his hands flung out in front of him, sending Caleb flying into the door.

"_Cale!_" I found my voice them, screaming his name so loud that you'd think my neighbors would hear but Chase must've soundproofed the room.

Chase looked down at me then. "Now, you might want to keep your mouth shut, _Makayla_. You don't want to hurt your precious little Caleb, do you? I know that you return his feelings but he has no idea because he's too dense to see that!" He laughed again, looking at Caleb, who was crumpled on the floor by my door, slowly getting to his feet.

Caleb met my eyes once again, those brown orbs locking with mine before I saw a ring of fire take them over. His eyes now matched Chase's as they moved from me to the evil boy standing beside me.

Chase tsked at Caleb before slamming him into the wall again. "See, Caleb, I have this little proposition for you." He walked up to my Caleb, picking him off the floor so he could slam him into the door with his bare hands this time. "You're Ascending…oh, yeah. Tomorrow. If you want to keep your brothers…Kate…your mom…oh, and lovely Makayla alive, you're going to will me your Powers."

I stopped squirming under the invisible ropes, my heart stopping at what Chase was saying. I knew that willing your Powers away was forbidden because…it would kill whoever was willing it.

Caleb met Chase's eyes, his own eyes still black as night. "Why do you want my Powers? You obviously already have yours and it's taking its toll on you."

Chase laughed coldly again. "You see, I…_need _more of it, Caleb. I _have _to have it or I'll go a bit…crazy. I figure if you will me your Powers, my dilemma will be solved."

"It doesn't work like that," Caleb said through clenched teeth. "The more you Use, the more it takes away from you. You're already Addicted and it's only a matter of time before your body catches up with you. You'll be as good as dead."

"Like those you love will be if you don't cooperate?" Chase growled. "I'm not playing around, Caleb, when I say that I'll kill them all. Starting with Makayla, just to make you watch." He looked over his shoulder at me, holding Caleb's face in his hand so that Caleb was looking only at me. "Come to the old Putnam barn tomorrow night before you Ascend and I won't touch a hair on her pretty little body. But be careful, _brother_. Any funny business and she's dead." Chase leaned forward, forcefully kissing Caleb's cheek. "_Little brother._" He growled before the ropes released me and he vanished.

* * *

I sat in the vanity in Evelyn Danvers' bedroom, watching her as she did my hair in a messy yet elegant bun on the back of my head. I was wearing a maroon dress that fell off my shoulders, leaving them bare as well as half of my back, since the dip in the dress revealed my skin. My lips were already painted a deep red, my eyes done up in smoky eye make-up.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you and Caleb got together. Though I wish it wasn't under such circumstances, my dear." Evelyn said softly as she put the last bobby pin in my hair.

I bit my lip, looking at her reflection. Technically, Caleb and I weren't together yet. He was my date (of sorts) to Fall Fest after he faught off Chase at Putnam barn. While he was off doing that, Reid and Tyler were my escorts (aka babysitters). Pogue and Kate had to sit this out because Chase, unbeknownst to us, had put spells on the both of them that put them in the hospital. So there was too much going on right now to start a relationship that would surely get ruined by Chase, no matter how much I wanted one with Caleb.

"You're about as beautiful as I can get you, Makayla. You've got such natural beauty that makes it hard to surpass that." She gave me a gentle smile before leaving the room to go downstairs with Caleb, Reid, and Tyler.

I sighed, standing and turning to face the full-body mirror against the far wall. I looked…_beautiful_. It was a word that I never would associate with myself but somehow it fit me now. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to Evelyn's room, stepping out into the hall and making my way towards the stairs.

"Please ask one of the others to do this for you, Caleb." Evelyn's voice carried up the stairs and from where I sat, I could tell she was crying.

"Mother, you know I can't do that. This is between Chase and me only. I'm not involving you guys anymore than you all already are." Caleb's deep voice replied and my heart thudded in my chest as I thought about him downstairs, waiting for me.

"Man, let us go with you. You know we've got your back." Reid's voice came then, having that _I'll kick his ass _tone to it.

"I know you guys will but just, please, this once listen to me." Caleb sighed. "I want you to take MK to the dance and I'll meet you guys there as soon as I can."

I took a deep breath before I began my descent down the stairs. When the boys came into sight, I saw that Caleb had his back to me. Reid saw me first, putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder and nodding for him to turn around.

When his eyes locked with mine, I saw him mouth "Wow" and his face broke out into that smile I'd fallen in love with a thousand times over. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, he leaned down to brush his lips against the corner of mine, keeping my hands locked within his.

"You look beautiful, MK." Ty said sweetly, giving me a one-armed hug before kissing my head softly.

"Damn Caleb for callin' dibs on you," Reid said smirking, still joking around even though I felt sick to my stomach, before he hugged me too.

Caleb grabbed his jacket off the couch, sliding it on before taking my hand as the four of us walked outside towards Tyler's Hummer parked in the driveway. Tyler jumped into the driver's seat, Reid beside him. Reid was sliding his fingerless gloves onto his hands, causing me to smile a little before Caleb pulled me off to the side.

"MK," He whispered my nickname so softly that I almost hadn't heard him. "I'll be there as soon as I can tonight, okay? I'll try to get this over with as soon as I can and I'll be there before you know it."

I nodded, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. Caleb wrapped his arms around me tightly, hugging me hard to his chest before he pulled back so that our faces were inches apart.

"Chase is only right about one thing, MK." Caleb whispered.

"What's that?" I breathed, locking my fingers around his.

He dipped his head so low that our lips were mere millimeters apart and I could feel his breath on my lips. "That I'm in love with you," He mumbled before he captured my lips with his.

For this being the first time we'd ever kissed, it came at the worst moment because it was amazing. His lips were big and soft, completely covering mine as they caressed my lips softly.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Go with the boys and I'll meet up with you soon,"

I nodded, letting him help me into the Hummer, before giving him one more kiss. Tyler pulled out of the driveway and began the short journey to Spenser. Ty helped me out of the car before meeting Reid around the front, who was looking around the dark grounds of Spenser warily.

"I don't think Chase will show up here," Ty said softly, looking from me to Reid. He held out his arm and I slipped my own through it as we trekked up the hill to the gym, where the actual dance was taking place.

We were almost to the gym doors when Reid's phone started ringing. "Hey, Cale." He said into it, giving me a soft smile to let me know that so far was so good. "Yeah, everything's calm right around here."

Suddenly it felt as if I was blacking out, my vision flooded with little black dots and I went to lean back against the school but there was nothing there. When my eyes opened again, my hands were bound around the wooden beam I was tied to in what I recognized instantly as Putnam barn.

_Chase_. I thought the name with a shutter.

The barn doors burst open then and I expected to see the crazed maniac himself but Caleb stormed in, his eyes stopping on me.

"Kay!" He shouted, starting to take off for me but a single fire ball came from the loft above and hit directly beside him, knocking him to the ground.

"Caleb!" I cried, wriggling against the physical rope that was wrapped around me this time as Caleb slowly got to his feet.

A soft thud to my left made me look and I saw Chase standing there, his eyes pitch black, as he looked at my Caleb.

"You actually showed! I was half-expecting your little goonies to stake out the place, maybe lock your new girlfriend in the colony house or something but actually believing that Reid and Tyler could babysit her?" Chase laughed darkly. "Now, _that _is just too good."

Cale slowly rose to his feet, his eyes already black with Power. "Don't lay a hand on her, Chase. You swore as long as I did what you said, you wouldn't touch her or the others."

Chase laughed again. "Um, Caleb? In case you haven't noticed…I'm the bad guy!" He growled, throwing his hands out so Caleb was thrown back five feet into some bails of hay. "I _never _keep promises that don't help me out!"

Before I could register Caleb standing, Chase was thrown into the wall about twenty feet behind us, groaning in pain. Caleb appeared in front of me, the ropes around me dropping to the ground from Using. "Kay, get out of here." He whispered to me, glancing to Chase, who was slowly getting to his feet.

"See, Caleb that was a big mistake." Chase suddenly appeared beside us, grabbing me and using his Power to hold me where I stood, frozen in fear. "Now poor little Makayla will get hurt because you couldn't listen to a single thing I said."

Caleb was thrown back but he skidded, using his feet for leverage, as he manifested a ball of energy in his hands before throwing it at Chase. Chase jumped out of the way, landing on the loft above us both again, lifting me in the air towards him. Caleb held the second ball he was about to throw, his eyes locked on me.

"Good boy, brother. You and I both know that if you throw that, little Makayla will die and you'll lose the love of your life because you wanted to get rid of me so badly." Chase mocked him, his hands sliding around my waist. I tried to squirm but I was still frozen from his Power.

"Chase, I've already promised to will you my Power. What else could you possibly take from me?" Caleb growled through clenched teeth.

"Everything, brother dearest." Chase chuckled. "Makayla's just the start of it. I could kill Pogue, Reid, and Tyler right now with the snap of my fingers. Let Kate's infection finish spreading, let the alcohol take your mother with one drink. Oh, and drain that last little bit of your father's Power. I can take _everything _from you and you still think that you can beat me. Newsflash, Danvers: you _can't win_."

Before I could actually register what was happening, Caleb had been struck by lightning. His cries of pain were enough to make tears start running down my face and I tried to tell Chase to stop hurting him, beg Chase with everything I had.

"Is someone Ascending?" Chase laughed, stepping off the loft but staying afloat with his Power. "Finally! I was getting a little tired of there being no competition here but now we can make this a little more interesting! The fight will be so much more exciting now but you'll still—"

Before he could finish, Chase was thrown out the opening from the top level of Putnam barn, landing somewhere outside. I was released from the binds, landing on my feet on the bottom floor of the barn. Caleb grabbed me by my waist, picking me up and running out the front doors.

Chase stood in the clearing in front of the barn, a ball of Power in each hand. "_That _was new, little brother. Good job for a rookie, I must say. Daddy taught you well,"

Caleb motioned for me to run towards the old truck parked off to the side and I ducked behind its flatbed, peeking around the back so I could still watch what was going on.

"Chase, do you ever stop talking?" Caleb muttered before throwing yet another ball at him, knocking Chase back into a pile of mud twenty feet away. "The theatrics of this is getting really tired. All you do is talk about how you think you'll win. Well, I've got some things you don't have: knowledge! You Ascended without even knowing what was happening because you had no father to teach you like I did! That's where you and I differ, Chase. I have upbringings, a family, best friends, and the girl of my dreams. Things you will never get to experience because you come from _nothing_."

Chase snarled, tackling Caleb to the ground, punching him in the jaw. I cringed, looking away while Chase pounded on my Caleb's face. Caleb must've thrown Chase off because the sound of a struggle made me look back and I saw them standing several feet apart, eyeing each other again.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Caleb, causing him to cry out in pain as Chase and I both watched in awe.

_What the hell is going on?_ I thought to myself. He'd already Ascended, he couldn't have Ascended again.

Then it hit me.

William Danvers.

His father had just willed his Powers to his only son so he could finish off the fifth bloodline for good.

Before Chase could react, he was thrown back into the barn, just as it caught on fire. I bolted away from the building, to where Caleb stood. He put his arms around me, holding my face in his neck as the barn exploded in the night sky.

* * *

The group of firefighters was digging through the charred remains of Putnam barn as I watched from the passenger seat of the Stang. I was snuggled in Caleb's tux jacket, looking up at him as he leaned against my door, watching the area closely.

A man walked up, wearing a firefighting uniform. "We couldn't find anybody," He said, earning an annoyed look from Caleb before walking off.

"How can that be?" I whispered, looking up at Caleb.

He sighed, walking around to the driver's side of his car, getting in. "I don't know…" He said softly, running a hand through his hair. He reached over after starting the car, laying his hand in my lap and I wrapped both of my hands around it.

"Let's go home," He whispered, driving away from the remains of Putnam barn.

* * *

_We'll never know it, when we run out of time_

_until it's all over with and there'll be nowhere to run._

_We'll never say it but it's over our heads and we're drowning inside_

_all of these things we've said._

* * *

_**Author's Note**__**: Okay, I've been working on this baby since about 9 this morning. Well, it's almost 5 now so I hope you've enjoyed it because I'm exhausted from writing it. Hope you've enjoyed :)**_


End file.
